With A Little Help From My Friends
by believable-pen
Summary: John is at Torchwood and is after Ianto...
1. Chapter 1

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 2 **

TWTWTW

Jack watched as John walked along the boardwalk at Cardiff Bay.

The sun was just coming up and it had been a long night. John was helping for once. He and Jack had been out on a Weevil hunt, but they came back empty handed and shattered.

Jack was missing Ianto, who was in hospital after getting a bad bout of the flu. He'd been in there for almost a week. But he was being released today, and Jack was picking him up this afternoon. But for now, he needed rest.

John walked along the Bay with one hand deep in his pocket. He had a worried look on his face. In a world of his own. He start drinking from a bottle of beer he'd bought earlier, checking his watch as he lean against the railings.

"John, I'm goin' inside. I need to get some sleep before I pick Ianto up after lunch. You stayin' out here?"

John don't hear Jack. He was daydreaming. "I worry about Ianto, too," he said at last. "He's like a brother to me."

Jack looked at him. "Like a brother. Right. You hated him. Eye Candy, indeed."

John threw the bottle into a trash bin and walk up to Jack. "Its true. He's a brilliant man. I look out for him."

Jack laughed. "Since when? He's my lover, I'll look after him, thank you." He unlocked the tourist office door, stepping inside. "You coming in or staying out here, looking out to sea? Make your mind up."

"Fine look after him then. Don't matter that I've wasted my time over the last few weeks does it? It's obviously not appreciated." John push past Jack.

Once inside the Hub, he opened another beer.

Jack tutted, rolling his eyes. "Don't take it the wrong way. You know exactly what I mean." He shook his head, following John to the kitchen.

John finished his beer and smash it. He open a third one, then walked up to Jack's office and start trashing it.

Jack took the stairs two at a time. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Jack grabbed John by the arm, stopping him. "I'm sorry, okay? I know how you feel about Ianto now. You are appreciated, honest. It's just...I get protective of him."

John hugged Jack tight, crying in his arms. "I'm doing my best, Jack, but I'm finding it very hard. Ianto was so weak, it scared me."

Jack patted John's back, letting him cry. "I know. I'm really glad you're here. I know it's difficult for you still, being here." Jack pulled back. "The flu knocked Ianto for six this time. Owen was really worried."

John and Jack relaxed in the Hub chatting for the next few hours.

TWTWTW

It was time for Ianto to be picked up.

Jack drove to the hospital and to the ward where Ianto was. Taking his bag from the bed, Jack helped the younger man out to the car.

"I've missed you something rotten," Ianto told Jack.

"Yeah, me, too."

Driving back to the Hub, Jack kept a watchful eye on his lover.

"You sure you're okay? You still look a bit pale."

"Nothing a descent nights sleep won't cure."

They entered the tourist office.

John was sit in there alone, drinking beer. He was slightly drunk when Jack and Ianto walked in.

Jack looked at John, rolling his eyes. "Just when I think you've got yourself together, you go and do this." He shook his head.

Ianto walked passed John and down to the lift. Jack followed him, leaving John still sitting in the tourist office.

"Well excuse me!" Shouted John. "I'm redundant, and not loving it!"

Jack sighed.

"How's he been?" asked Ianto.

"Fine, until today."

Ianto sighed. "He's had you to himself for a week. I'm cramping his style."

"You know there's nothing between us. Don't you?"

Ianto nodded. "But does he?"

"I think he does by now."

Jack held out his hand. Ianto took it.

"You're all the man I need, Ianto Jones."

They kissed.

As the lift doors opened, Ianto looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"No Rift activity predicted , so I gave them all the day off."

They went up to Jack's office. Ianto took at the papers on the floor. The broken beer bottle. Shattered cups.

"John," Jack told him. "This morning. He thinks he's under appreciated and he's worried about you."

Ianto smiled. "How sweet."

"It ain't funny!" came a voice from behind them. "I care about you, man."

"Thank you, but there's no need. I'm fine."

"I lost Jack to you, I understand that. You're good together, I get that. But I want to be a part of your lives, too. Is that too much to ask?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, but this is!" He indicated with his hands. "I have to clean this up, not you. Not Jack."

John looked at the floor. "Sorry."

Ianto smiled. "Okay. I'll clean it up later. Let's go to the boardroom and I'll make up a pot of steaming coffee."

John put his arm around the young Welshman's shoulders. "I'll help clean up."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks."

Jack was watching the two men. Was it jealousy he could feel? His cheeks felt hot and his mind was doing flip flops.

"You should rest. You've only just got out of hospital." Jack told him.

"I'm fine, really. A little work won't hurt me."

"Or him," Jack said, his words full of venom.

John just stood there, watching Ianto as he went to make the coffee. "If there's anything I can do for you, just whistle."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm fine, but thanks anyway."

Jack kept his eye on John for the rest of the afternoon.

Ianto went down into their bunker at just after 6pm and had to lie down. Jack watched from his office as the young Welshman turned in his sleep, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 2**

TWTWTW

John was watching Jack, as he looked down at the sleeping form.

"You protect him too much, you know that don't you? What's he gonna do when you're not there to save him one day?"

"I will be." replied Jack, matter of factly.

"Yeah, you think?"

"What is your problem? I thought you said he was 'like your brother'?"

"He depends too much on you, that's all I'm sayin'."

Jack looked down on the sleeping man.

"I need him just as much as he needs me." Jack confessed.

"Why not give some of that over to me? I could look after him, if or when you had to go away."

Jack frowned.

"Let's face it, Jackie Boy, if that Doctor of yours was to show up again, you'd be out of here like a shot!"

"Would not!"

"Even if he said he'd found a cure?"

Jack looked at John then back at Ianto.

"Thought so."

Ianto stirred, looked up at Jack and then fell asleep again.

"That bought of flu hit him hard. He'll be fine in a few days. He just needs rest." Jack looked straight at John. "That's why he doesn't need you pullin' any of this crap again." He pointed to the broken items in the waste basket.

"Okay," John held up his hands in mock surrender. "I get the message. Be sensitive. Be thoughtful. I will." John stood up, looking at the clock on Jack's wall. "How about I order us dinner? Italian? Chinese? You name it, big guy."

"Chinese. Noodle will be easier for Ianto to digest."

"I'm right on it, Kemo Saby."

Jack frowned, shaking his head.

"Saw it on TV the other day. Hi Ho Silver Away!"

"The Lone Ranger, I am not. As for Tonto…." He let the sentence trail off.

John smiled, walked passed Jack and picked up the phone.

"Hi, yeah I'd like a delivery please."

"Yes, where to, please?"

"Tourist office, Cardiff Bay."

"What would you like, please?"

"Vegetable chow mien. Beef in oyster sauce. Chicken with mushrooms. Sweet and sour prawns. 3 spring rolls. Two egg fried rice. 1 curry sauce. A bag of chips and prawn crackers , please."

The order was read back to him.

"That's it. Thanks. How much will that be."

John looked at Jack, who shrugged. John smiled.

"£39.15p, please."

"£39.15p. Thank you. How long?"

"45 minutes."

"45 minutes, great. Bye." John hung up the phone.

"I better go down and wake Ianto. He might want to shower first."

John leered at Jack.

"Will you stop it!"

Climbing down the ladder, Jack carefully shook the Welshman.

"Yan? John just ordered dinner."

"Mmm," Ianto stretched, looking up into concerned blue eyes. He smiled, touching Jack's face. " Dreamt of you, Cariad."

"So, that's why you were smiling."

Ianto nodded, pulling Jack down for a kiss.

"Careful," Jack whispered. "John's in my office."

"Don't care. Missed you."

Their lips met.

Jack drew back. Dinner in 40 minutes. You want a shower first?"

Ianto shook his head. "Later. With you."

"You are so bad, Ianto Jones."

"And don't you just love it, Jack Harkness?"

"Yes, I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 3**

TWTWTW

Climbing down the ladder, Jack carefully shook the Welshman.

"Yan? John just ordered dinner."

"Mmm," Ianto stretched, looking up into concerned blue eyes. He smiled, touching Jack's face. "Dreamt of you, Cariad."

"So, that's why you were smiling."

Ianto nodded, pulling Jack down for a kiss.

"Careful," Jack whispered. "John's in my office."

"Don't care. Missed you."

Their lips met.

Jack drew back. "Dinner in 40 minutes. You want a shower first?"

Ianto shook his head. "Later. With you."

"You are so bad, Ianto Jones."

"And don't you just love it, Jack Harkness?"

"Yes, I do."

John went up to the tourist office when the meal arrived half an hour later. Taking it back down to the Hub, they all sat around the table in the boardroom.

"I wasn't sure, well, it was Jackie Boy really, said to get noodles and soft food, cos you could get it own easier."

Ianto smiled. "Yeah, thanks. It's good." He put a fork full of noodles into his mouth. "It's a whole lot better than hospital food. No wonder I lost my appetite." He laughed.

John beamed. "Wanted to smuggle in some Burger King lovely's, but," John pointed to Jack. "he said not to. Spoil sport!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jack smiled. "Gets the sheets all messy."

"I….could have dealt with that."

"See! Told ya he'd like Burger King." John laughed aloud.

After the meal, Ianto and John took the rubbish down to the kitchen.

"Want me to make you a drink? Coffee, tea, hot chocolate. I know you like that."

Ianto smiled then nodded. "Chocolate, please."

"Comin' right up."

Jack was watching them, and shook his head.

John noticed him. "What? I can make you one, too, if you like."

Jack shook his head, going back into his office.

"Oh, the green eyed monster."

Ianto looked up towards Jack's office. "Not Jack."

"You think?"

Ianto sat at Gwen's workstation while John made the hot chocolate. "When will the rest be back?"

"Sometime this evening, by all accounts."

"Good." Ianto looked up towards Jack's office. "Jack?"

Jack came to the door, leaning against the door jam.

"It's Gwen's birthday tomorrow. Are we doing anything?"

"Such as?"

Ianto shrugged. "Take her out to lunch. Dinner, maybe."

"Whatever." He turned to go back inside.

"Jack., what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Green eyed monster," whispered John.

Ianto tried to smile.

John put a cup beside Ianto.

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna take it up to the office and sit with Jack."

John just bowed.

Entering Jack's office, Ianto sat opposite him. "Are you okay?"

"Why shouldn't I be." Jack didn't look up.

"The rest should be back soon."

"Yep."

"Jack!"

"He's after you, okay? I'm jealous!"

Ianto smiled. "Of what? It's you I'm in love with. You I want to spend the rest of my life with. John knows that."

"Yeah. Doesn't stop him from tryin', though."

"Let him try. He won't get anywhere."

Jack put his pen down, rounded the desk and perched on the edge beside his lover.

"Sorry, I…."

"Sshh, I know."

Ianto stood, took half a step forward and put his arms around the older man's neck. Jack wrapped Ianto in his strong arms, trying not to squeeze too tight.

"I love you so much, Yan. The thought of you with anyone else…."

"There is no one else. Never will be. You're enough for me, Jack Harkness."

They kissed.

"So, Gwen's birthday do…."


	4. Chapter 4

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 4**

TWTWTW

"Maybe we could all go out for a meal, or to a show or something." Suggested Ianto.

"That might work. Maybe we should ask Rhys what she'd like, get him involved."

Ianto got up and walked to the window. "Do we ask John?"

Jack sighed. "I suppose so."

Ianto turned around, a smile on his face. "Jack, I love you, don't worry about John. I can handle his advances."

"You think?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we invite him, too."

"Good. I'll go call Rhys before they get back."

Just as Ianto got his mobile phone out, Owen and Tosh came through the cog door.

"Jack!"

Jack went to the door. "Here."

"I had a bloody awful day, thank you very much. And now Gwen is being a complete dickhead." He looked at Tosh, who looked away.

"There's left over Chinese, if anyone wants it," said John, smiling.

"No thanks, mate. I need a few cold beers."

Gwen came through the cog door, her clothes dirty.

John laughed.

"Shut it!" Gwen said, frowning. "Bloody Cardiff. It's raining again!"

"If you gave them the day off," said Ianto, thinking. "why are they all back now?"

"I gave them the day off on the proviso that they'd clock on for a few hours this evening, just in case."

Ianto shook his head. "You are a hard man, Jack Harkness."

"They agreed!" he said.

Ianto looked at his watch. "I'm gonna go make that phone call," he told Jack, going off in the direction of the locker room.

Jack just nodded and then turned to the other members of the team.

John saw his chance while Jack was busy, and followed the young Welshman. He entered the locker room just as Ianto was on the phone.

"Hi, Rhys? Yeah, Ianto. About Gwen's birthday. I…we were thinking a meal, maybe a show. What would she like?"

"Dinner would be great, Ianto. She'd love that."

"Good. I'll book a restaurant for say, 7.30pm, is that okay?"

"Great, mate. Thanks."

"No worries. Bye."

Ianto put the phone in his pocket and turned round. John was leaning against the door.

"So, dinner tomorrow night. Am I invited?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

John stepped forward. "You look really nice, did you know that?"

Ianto moved to one side. "Please, I have to get back."

"Just a little longer. What's the hurry? Jack is busy with the others."

Ianto sighed. "Please, just move, okay?"

John smiled. "I can make you just as happy as Jack."

Ianto smiled. "First you want Jack, now you're after me! Can't you make your mind up?"

John frowned, pushing Ianto back against the wall a little harder than he meant to. "Don't mock me, Eye Candy."

"I'm with Jack, he's with me, don't you get that?"

John slammed his hand against the wall, close to the younger man's head. "I get it! I don't have to like it!"

Ianto put his hand on John's chest, pushing him back. "Get out of my way, or I swear, I'll scream like a girl and that will bring everyone here. Is that what you want?"

John thought it over and moved aside. "This isn't over."

"Yes, it is."

Ianto left the locker room and went back into the Hub. John stayed where he was, his face turning red with anger.

"It's not over!"


	5. Chapter 5

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 5**

TWTWTW

Ianto made his way back up into the main Hub area.

Jack noticed him enter, going to Tosh's workstation.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"A word, please."

"Coffee," answered Ianto, smiling.

"In my office, please."

Ianto smiled at Tosh, raising an eyebrow, walked over to the stairs and then walked up to Jack's office.

"Yes?"

"I saw John follow you….Is everything okay?"

Ianto looked around him and found a spot just behind Jack's head to stare at. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Are you sure….if it isn't, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

Ianto bowed his head a little. "Of course."

Jack sat down.

Ianto still looked at that spot.

"Do you want coffee?"

"Is the Pope German?"

Ianto pretended to think and then nodded. "Yes." He turned to walk back out the door.

"He's dangerous, you know."

Ianto turned "Excuse me?"

"John Hart is a dangerous man, if he doesn't get what he wants."

Ianto moved closer to Jack's desk. "I thought he was after you!"

Jack smiled. "Was. Now I think he has his sights set on you."

'_Don't I know it'_ thought Ianto. "I'll be careful," he smiled. "Promise."

TWTWTW

John wasn't very happy with himself; he'd let Ianto get away. It wouldn't happen a second time, he'd make sure of it next time. And there would be a next time, he made himself a promise.

Walking back up from the locker room, John walked into the main Hub, seated himself at Gwen's workstation, switched on the computer and with his head down, began to type.

As Ianto descended the stairs from Jack's office, he saw John. Their eyes met and held for a few seconds, before Ianto looked away, walking into the kitchen and turning on the coffee machine. He was happy to have something to take his mind off of John Hart.

Filling the filter paper with his special blend of ground beans, Ianto placed it into the machine, filled it with water, turned the lever and stood back. Bending down to get the cups out of the cupboard under the draining board, Ianto heard a whistle. At first, he smiled, looking up at Jack's office. He was horrified, however, to see that it was John, not Jack who had whistled at him. He blushed, feeling the heat making it's way up from the middle of his chest to his hairline. Turning his back, Ianto busied himself putting the cups on a round tray. Next he got a large plate and put some assorted biscuits on it.

The coffee finally began to fill the pot, it's amber nectar permeating the air with it's delicious aroma. Once the pot was full, Ianto poured it into the first of the cup, replacing it, to be refilled.

The first cups he gave to Tosh, Gwen and John - begrudgingly to the latter - and to Owen. He placed the plate of biscuits on the low coffee table by the battered old couch. By the time he got back to the kitchen, the second pot was ready. Pouring another two cups, he took them up to Jack's office.

Jack leaned forward, as Ianto placed the cups on the desk and sat down. "Was that John whistling at you?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack went to get up.

"Leave it, Jack."

Jack shook his head, settled back down and picked up his coffee. "I made a big mistake, accepting him into our team."

"He's lonely."

"Then let him go out an' find someone, Godammit! Leave you alone."

Ianto sighed. "I'm okay, Cariad. I'm feeling much better now."

Jack smiled weakly. "I still worry about you."

"I know."

Their eyes locked and held, speaking words that didn't need to be said. Then Ianto picked up his cup and began to drink his coffee.

TWTWTW

John watched as Ianto climbed the stairs up to Jack's office. He licked his lips as the fabric of his trousers tightened around his thigh with each stair he climbed. A smile spread across John's face as he thought of those beautiful thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Jack, you lucky bastard!" he said, under his breath. "What I wouldn't give just for one night with that beauty."

Looking back at the computer, John watched the screen, as nimble fingers punched the keys. Then he opened his wrist strap and hit a few buttons on there, too. He smiled, closing the strap and clicking 'Save' on the computer. Pushing back his chair, John made his way to the kitchen, filling his cup up again. He turned, looking up at Jack's office. He could see Ianto, cup in hand, the hint of a smile on his face.

"That's it, smile at your lover," John said, as he finished filling his cup. "Have I got a surprise for you, Ianto Jones." He smiled, going back to the computer and drinking his coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 6**

TWTWTW

Ianto left Jack's office, going first to the kitchen with the cups and then up to the tourist office for a few hours.

John stayed at Gwen's computer, happily pushing keys and smiling.

Owen was watching John from the autopsy bay. He looked up at Jack's office and then got his mobile phone out. Ringing Jack's number, he waited for the older man to pick up.

"Jack?"

"Owen."

"John's up to something, I know it."

Jack stood up and looked down at John. "I think he's after Ianto."

"Bloody nerve of it!"

"Ianto's smart. He'll keep out of his way."

"Yeah, but will John Hart keep out of his?"

Jack clicked his tongue against his teeth. "If he knows what's good for him, he will." He went back to his desk, switching on the CCTV camera in the tourist office. He hated spying on his Welshman, but this time it was for his own good. "But I'm gonna keep an eye on Ianto, just in case John does try anythin'." Jack told Owen.

"Yeah, that guy is definitely not to be trusted."

"I hear ya."

Jack put down the phone and watched Ianto as he busied himself with filling shelves and tidying the counter top.

Ten minutes later, John entered Jack's office. "I wanted to run something by you," John looked at the TV monitor, "but if you're busy…."

"No," said Jack, switching it off. "go ahead."

"Okay. That surge in energy we had at the weekend, I think I know what caused it."

"So…."

"It was an opening in the Rift, but not the usual kind…No aliens coming through. Nothing dropped. It was energy. Alien, but energy all the same."

"Where did it go?"

"It's all around us, the Bay, in town. If you go high enough, you could feel it."

"Okay, I'll get Tosh to keep an eye on it." Jack picked up his pen and grabbed a file from off the side of his desk.

"I could go take a look….take Ianto with me."

Jack's head flew up. "No!"

"What's the matter, Jack? He's well enough isn't he?"

"If you want to go, take Gwen."

"If that's what you want." John turned to leave. "You don't have to protect him all the time. He can do that for himself."

_Against you, I'm not so sure _thought Jack.

John left the office, walked down the stairs and over to Gwen. "Wanna find the source of last weekends power surge, Cup Cake?"

"Gwen! My name is Gwen!"

"Gwen."

Gwen looked up at Jack's office. He was stood in the doorway. He nodded.

"Alright. Lead the way."

"Let's go out through the tourist office. The surge happened out on the Bay, remember."

Jack watched them leave, looking at Owen as soon as they had passed through the cog door.

"Still don't trust him, Jack."

Jack came down the stairs, coat in hand. "I'm going out via the lift. See what they're up to outside."

"Okay," said Tosh. "I'll watch on the CCTV outside the tourist office."

John smiled at Ianto, as they passed through the office. Gwen frowned at how friendly John was getting.

Ianto rolled his eyes and frowned as well.

"Just going to check on the source of the energy surge last week," she informed Ianto. "We'll just be a tick."

"Okay," replied Ianto, tidying the counter.

As John left, he turned round and winked at the young Welshman. "Be seein' ya, Eye Candy."

Ianto sneared, looking away.

John laughed, closing the door behind him.

"Ianto?" A voice in the young man's right ear.

"Did you want me, Jack?"

"You okay?"

Ianto smiled. "And pray tell, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checkin'."

"Stop worrying. I'm fine."

"Yeah."

"I'll be back down in an hour to make coffee and maybe a sandwich, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Jack."

Jack didn't reply.

Ianto frowned. It wasn't like Jack to be so protective. Yes, he'd just gotten out of the hospital, but he was feeling okay, wasn't he?


	7. Chapter 7

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 7**

TWTWTW

John watched on the CCTV monitor as Jack kissed Ianto, before making his way back down into the Hub. Owen, in turn, kept an eye on John.

"What's your problem, Harper?"

"You are, Hart! I don't like you! Not one bloody bit. Don't trust you, either."

"Is that supposed to worry me? Cos it don't!"

Jack walked in to find John and Owen almost nose to nose by the old couch.

"Hey, hey! Back off, both of you!"

"I don't trust him, Jack! He's up to no good! I can smell trouble a mile away, and he's big trouble!"

John rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen."

"Just stay out of each others way!" said Jack, walking passed them and up to his office.

"You heard what Jack said, Owen. Stay the hell away from me, and keep your nose out of where it ain't wanted or needed!"

"And you stay away from Ianto! Or Jack will eat you for breakfast!"

"Mmm, you're talking to someone who might just enjoy that!" came the crass reply.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh, please!"

"Haven't you two got work to do?" called down Jack.

"On it, boss," called back Owen.

"_On it , boss._" mimicked John, laughing.

TWTWTW

Ianto stayed in the tourist office for another hour and then made his way down to the Hub.

It seemed too quiet to him.

Too strained.

He went over to Tosh. "Is everything okay?"

"Mmm, macho stuff." she indicated to John and Owen.

"Arh." Ianto shook his head and headed towards the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. He looked up, feeling eyes on him. He smiled, seeing Jack stood outside his office.

Jack winked at the young Welshman.

"Coffee in ten, Jack."

"_Coffee in ten, Jack,_" John mimicked, sitting at the computer. "He doesn't smile at me like that," he said, to no one in particular.

Tosh and Gwen ignored him. Owen sneered. Ianto and Jack were oblivious to his remark.

After making the coffee, Ianto poured the amber nectar into Jack's blue and white mug and carried it up to his office, leaving the rest of the team to help themselves.

"Owen," Ianto called down. "there are biscuits in the tin."

"Cheers, Tea Boy."

Disappearing into Jack's office, Ianto placed the much loved cup on Jack's desk. The older man stopped what he was doing and looked up into bright, blue eyes.

"Arh, Ianto, right on cue." Standing up, Jack rounded his desk and perched on the edge, just in front of the younger man.

"I do my best, sir."

"So, tourist office closed?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Finished in the archives for the day?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Ready for a bit of fun?" Jack winked.

Ianto smiled. "No, Jack."

"No? You disappoint me."

Ianto shook his head. "The rest of the team are still here."

"Hell, don't let them stop us!"

"You are incorrigible!"

"Mmm, that's why you love me!"

"Really? Do I?"

"Yes. That and my sharp wit. My rugged good looks. My sense of humour. My….."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Your over inflated ego?"

"That, too." Jack laughed, turning to pick up his cup. "Thank you, for this."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "My pleasure."

Neither man moved, as they watched each other, then Ianto cleared his throat.

"I thought I'd cook dinner for us tonight. If you'd like, that is."

Jack smiled. "When have you ever known me to turn down a home cooked meal, Ianto Jones?"

"Never, actually, Jack," came the reply.

"About 7pm?"

"Perfect."

Leaning forward, Ianto brushed Jack's lips with his own, coursing the older man to close his eyes.

"I can't wait."

Turning, Ianto left the office and headed for the stationary store, one level down.

John got up shortly after Ianto left and followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 8**

TWTWTW

As Ianto entered the archives, he turned on the back light and went to a filing cabinet near the far end. Opening the middle drawer, he took out the file that he had been working on, before he was taken ill. Walking back to his desk, he placed the file on it, booted up his laptop and then moved to the kettle on a small table by an old fashion hand sink. Filling the kettle, he placed it back on it's stand and switched it on. Sighing, the young Welshman put coffee into a cup, got a carton of milk from the mini fridge and waited for the kettle to boil.

Hearing foot steps coming from the doorway, Ianto smiled.

"So, that's two cups of coffee, is it, Jack?" he asked.

"Don't you know that a watched kettle never boils?" John Hart rounder the corner and approached Ianto.

Ianto sighed heavily. "What do you want, John? I'm rather busy."

"Oh, I think you already know the answer, Eye Candy."

"Please, don't call me that!"

"You let Owen call you Tea Boy." John pouted.

"He's a mate."

"And me, what am I then?"

Ianto didn't answer him, but turned his back.

Big mistake.

John covered the distance between them, grabbing Ianto and pinning him roughly against the wall. "You are so much like Eye Candy! I just wanna eat you all up!"

Ianto struggled against the hands that held him. "Let me go!"

"I think not. I've got you just where I want you….out of reach and earshot of Jack Harkness."

Ianto managed to touch his coms. "Jack, I need some help here!"

John laughed. "Sorry, won't work. Disconnected it." He licked at Ianto's temple. "I just love modern technology, don't you?" He laughed again.

"Just let me go. I won't tell Jack."

John twisted Ianto so he was facing the wall.

"Please!" Protested Ianto. "Don't do this!"

Pulling the younger man's arms behind his back, John held them between their bodies with one hand, while the other hand reached around to Ianto's groin. The Welshman gritted his teeth, trying to wriggle free. This just added fuel to John's excitement.

"Mmm, that's it, wriggle. I'm lovin' it!"

Moving his hand to Ianto's belt, deft fingers began to undo it. Once undone, the fingers worked on the single button and zip. As he drew the zip down, tears filled Ianto's eyes.

"Please, stop!"

"Sorry, can't. Too turned on! I want you, Eye Candy!"

"Not like this!" Ianto said. "There's a couch around the corner. We can go there."

John smiled. "Nah, I like it a bit rough. Beside, you just wanna try and get away from me."

Ianto began to fight.

"That's it, fight me."

John bit the back of his neck, causing Ianto to yelp.

"Like that, do ya?"

"No! Stop!"

The invading hand pulled Ianto's shirt out of his trousers and began to pull at the waist band of his boxers. Travelling further, the hand touched pubic hair.

"Mmm, soft, I like that."

Ianto felt warmth on his cheek. The tears hadn't fallen yet, so what could he feel? His cheek felt sore. Maybe he'd scrapped it on the wall. He tried to move his head to the other side, but John had his head against the side of Ianto's, whispering in his ear.

"I'm gonna take you up against this wall. You're gonna beg me to stop, but I won't. Then you'll beg me _not _to stop."

"In your dreams!" Ianto retorted.

"Oh, yeah. Since the day I first saw you, Eye Candy, I've dreamed of this moment."

The invading hand went lower, capturing Ianto's manhood.

Wriggling would cause unwanted friction, so Ianto stopped fighting.

"That's it. Give in to it. Enjoy it."

"You bastard!"

John kissed Ianto's cheek, then licked it. "Oh, so sweet."

John began to move his hand slowly over Ianto's now growing erection.

Ianto hated the way his body was reacting to this man. Hated how he felt the blood rush to his penis, making him hard. He only wanted one man to make him feel like this. One man to have his hand where John now had his.

_Jack, where are you? I need you!_

TWTWTW

Jack looked up quickly from his paperwork and frowned. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind. He shook his head and carried on writing. Then, without warning, he stood and moved to his doorway, looking down, then he shouted out to Owen.

"Where's John?"

Owen looked at the workstations. "Don't know. I didn't see him go anywhere."

Jack rushed down the stairs. "Is Ianto in the archives?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jack ran towards the stair leading down to the cells and the archives.

Then it dawned on Owen. "Oh, shit! Ianto!"

Following after Jack, Owen went to the archives.

When he was almost to the bottom of the stairs, Jack heard voices coming from the archives.

"_That's it. Give in to it. Enjoy it."_

"_You bastard!"_

Jack ran into the room. He took in the sight of John pinning Ianto to the wall. His hand down the front of Ianto's trousers. The look of horror on the young Welshman's face. It was more than he could bare.

Owen entered the archives just in time to see Jack with his Webley against John Hart's left temple.

"Jack!" He called out. "No!"


	9. Chapter 9

**With a little help from my friends Chapter 9**

TWTWTW

Jack 's finger was on the trigger and he was itching to pull it and blow John Hart's brains out. To end his life once and for all and free him and Ianto from his interfering.

"Get your hands off of him! Now!" Barked Jack,

John smiled, stepped back and released Ianto's arms. "No harm done, love."

"And the other hand!" said Jack, pushing the gun barrel against John's left temple.

He reluctantly removed the offending hand from the Welshman's groin and Ianto straightened his clothes and moved away from the wall. Turning quickly, Ianto lashed out with his right hand, catching John square in the face. Blood dripped from his nose and split lip. Ianto raised his arm again, but Jack pulled him against his chest and held him there.

"Get out of here. I never want to see you again!" The leader of Torchwood said. "If I do, Owen won't be able to stop me from emptying my gun into you!"

John wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand, then walking passed Ianto and Jack, walked through the door, past Owen and back up into the main Hub area. As he entered the Hub, he winked at Tosh, before going through the cog door.

Owen left Ianto and Jack in the archives and followed John up.

Turning Ianto in his arms, Jack tilted his chin up so he could look into the younger man's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Ianto didn't look at him, but nodded.

"Look at me. Ianto!"

Ianto raised tear filled eyes to him. Jack thought his heart would break.

"It's okay. You're safe. I'm here."

"I should have listened to you. I thought I could handle him." he laughed nervously. "Guess I was wrong."

"It'll never happen again, I promise." Jack kissed Ianto's lips.

The kiss deepened, as Ianto put his arms around Jack's waist and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Tongues battled for dominance, as Ianto pushed their bodies together, seeking warmth and reassurance from the older man. Their hands began to rove over each other's bodies and the kiss became more urgent. Jack finally pulled away, holding Ianto at arms length. The younger man looked puzzled.

"Not here. Not now."

"Jack….I want you."

Jack shook his head.

Ianto moved forward again, trying to kiss his lover.

"Ianto, no!"

"What? Am I soiled now, is that it?"

"No! Why would you say such a thing?"

Ianto shook his head. To tell the truth, he didn't know. It just came out.

Jack grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. "I would never think that about you. Never!"

Ianto could feel Jack's body tense. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Jack kissed his temple. "I know." he pulled back. "Let's go up to the office. I'll pour you a drink."

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he'll really leave?"

"Yes, I do. He can't stay here. Not now, after what he tried to do to you." Jack shook his head. "I should have seen it coming. Has he tried anything before?"

Ianto couldn't lie to this man. "Yes, in the tourist office earlier. I told him no."

"He's nothing, if not persistent."

As they entered the Hub, Jack turned to Tosh. "Can you home in on John's tracker, see where he is?"

Tosh nodded and nimble fingers worked their magic on her beloved laptop. "He's just outside the Millennium Centre."

She brought up the CCTV footage. There was John, looking sorry for himself, standing looking at the Water Tower, before he shrugged, pushed a button on his wrist strap and disappeared.

"Let's hope that's the last we see of him." Jack told Ianto, before taking his hand and leading him up to his office.

Ianto let a smile curl at his lips, as Jack handed him a glass of Scotch.

"Here's to us," said Jack, raising his glass.

"To us."

FIN


End file.
